Um dia normal
by Rafa008
Summary: Crystal e Gold fazem uma pausa para almoçarem debaixo de uma arvore, em meio a vários beijos, pequenas discussões entre a séria e o imaturo, batalhas que terminam em empates e as capturas de pokemons de Crys, algo comum. Música Kiss me.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **MangaQuestShipper (Crystal & Gold).

**Música: **Kiss me-Sixpence

**Resumo: **Songfic. Um dia comum entre os dois Pokedex Holders.

**Um dia normal**

_Beije-Me_

_Beije-me longe da moita de cevada ao anoitecer_

_Junto à verde, verde grama_

_Balance, balance_

_Balance rodando_

_Use aqueles sapatos e_

_Eu usarei aquele vestido_

Crystal e Gold estavam no lago da cidade de Violet, almoçando. A cidade era pequena, com algumas casas, o Centro-Pokemon, um bonito campo com muitas flores e o lago, um pouco afastado da cidade. Na toalha vermelha e branca havia chá, sanduíches, biscoitos e berries, decorada com algumas flores que Crystal colhera.

A garota de cabelo azul e olhos cor de cristal estava vestindo um jaleco branco sobre a saia azul. O rapaz de olhos dourados estava usando jeans, uma jaqueta vermelha e um boné sobre seus cabelos negros. A Meganium dela e o Tylophison dele estavam passando um tempo juntos, na grama, conversando na linguagem Pokemon, dividindo uma Oran Berry. Gold estava abraçando Crystal, seus braços nas costas dela e os braços dela, ao redor de seu pescoço, eles debaixo de uma grande e verde arvore. Os lábios deles se separaram e Crys sorriu para o rapaz de olhos dourados.  
Crys-Que tal uma batalha de duplas, Gold?

Gold sorriu, tocando suas pokebolas no bolso.

Gold-Claro, vamos batalhar. Vai Typhlosion!

Crys-Vai Hitmonchan!

_Beije-me_

_Sob a Via Láctea_

_Leve-me_

_Para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_E chame a banda e faça_

_Os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então, beije-me_

Depois de meia-hora, a batalha terminou, mas nenhum dos dois venceu. Tylophsion vs. Hitmonchan e Togekiss vs. Meganium. Crys venceu o primeiro turno, mas Gold ganhou no 2º com seu Togekiss contra a Meganium de Crys.

Gold-Ah, vamos lá Crys, meu Togekiss foi fantástico e você sabe disso.

Crys pegou uma xícara de chá e suspirou.

Crys-Mas eu só perdi porque usei demais o Petal Dance e Meganium acabou confusa.

Gold-Só admita: Você perdeu.

Crys-Para Gold!

Gold-Admita Crystalzinha.

Gold e Crystal reviraram seus olhos e pegaram um sanduíche, olhando para lados diferentes. Um minuto se passou e Gold tentou chamar a atenção dela.

Gold-Crys...

Crys-Vê se cresce Gold!

Ele abriu a boca chocado e então, ficou bravo.

Gold-Desculpe garota séria se eu não sou adulto para você. Talvez eu possa chamar Green e...

_Beije-me_

_Embaixo da casinha da árvore quebrada_

_Balance-me_

_No seu balanço de pneu_

_Traga, traga_

_Traga seu chapéu florido_

_Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado no_

_Mapa do seu pai_

Os olhos de cristal dela estavam perigosos quando ela olhou para ele.

Crys-Sério? Silver provavelmente é mais maturo que você Gold.

Gold-Você não disse isso!

Crys-Sim, eu disse!

Ela se levantou da toalha e andou para perto do lago, furiosa. Typhlosion e Meganium olharam para o casal, mas então, voltaram à atenção para eles próprios. Gold se levantou e andou até a garota para se desculpar, mas um Gyarados apareceu e Crystal chamou imediatamente:

Crys-Vai Starmie, vamos mandar esse Gyarados para o professor Oak também. Eu acho que ele não tem esse tipo.

Ela estava em cima de Starmie na água, determinada.

Crys-Starmie, use o Bubble Beam!

Depois do ataque, Gyarados usou o Dragonbreath nelas, fazendo treinadora e pokémon caírem na água com o impacto. Gold olhou preocupado para a zona de batalha.

Gold-CRYS!

Crys-Fique ai Gold!

Mas Crys estava bem e pegou uma Great ball de seu bolso, capturando o Gyarados. Gold entrou na água, indo até Crys, enquanto ela guardava a bola no bolso.

Crye-Oba, eu capturei mais um!

Gold olhou para a garota, sentindo-se melhor ao ver-la bem, e pensou:

_Ela é tão louca às vezes. _Ele tocou sua face, olhando para seus olhos de cristal, beijando sua cabeça.

_Ohh, ohh_

_Beije-me_

_Sob um crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me_

_Para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_E chame a banda e faça_

_Os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então, beije-me_

Gold-Você é louca…

Crys-Esse é o meu trabalho.

Eles olharam dentro de seus olhos, sérios.

Gold-Desculpe por antes. Eu fui tão idiota.

Crys-Ta tudo bem, eu fui idiota também.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Gold-Nós estamos bem?

Crys-Sim Gold. Desculpa pela discussão.

Gold-Não eu que peço desculpas querida.

Ele a pegou nos braços, tocando seu cabelo molhado.

Crys-Eu estou ensopada Gold. Você vai acabar molhado.

Gold-Eu não me importo. Eu também estou.

Ele a beijou de novo, seus lábios macios e gentis nos dela. Ele a conduziu ate a toalha onde estava o almoço.

Gold-Vamos comer minha _garota séria._

Ela sorriu docemente e olhou para as lindas flores rosa crescendo ali perto e então, para o céu azul, pensando. Então o rapaz de olhos dourados tocou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele e a beijou por alguns segundos, deixando-a.

Crys-Querido?

Gold-Sim?

Ela o beijou rapidamente e pegou o chocolate de suas mãos. Ela comeu um pouco e deu um pedaço para ele. Aquele era um dia normal entre os dois Pokedex Holders.

_Beije-me_

_Sob um crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me_

_Para fora, no solo enluarado_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_E chame a banda e faça_

_Os vagalumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está cintilante_

_Então, beije-me_

_Então, beije-me_

_Então, beije-me_

_Então, beije-me!_


End file.
